Heal Me
by NextNothingNew
Summary: LxLight. Or LightxL. L is forced to take care of a mugged Light, while both are forced to face their feelings for each other. Higher rating for later chapters. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

-1Even as L begins to wash and dress Light's wounds, he still (for some reason or another) cannot entirely comprehend that this has happened. Light Yagami - honor student, beloved by all - has been mugged. Beat, kicked, smacked the hell out of, and is now lying unconscious on the hotel sofa.

_Ring - "hello?"_

"_-nnng, Ryuzaki?"_

"…_Light?"_

"…_co-come pick me up?"_

"_What?"_

Long scratches splayed from his neck down past his collar bone. A bruise was forming at his cheek, but it wasn't swollen. His chest rose and fell slowly, as if in a coma of sorts, and his eyes were closed.

"_Light? Light-kun? What-"_

"_I'm…outside, about two blocks east-"_

"_Why can't you just-"_

"_Please, Ryuzaki, I wouldn't be asking is I weren't serious-"_

"Really, what did you do?"

Nothing. Silence assaulted him, giving nothing to the questions he so wished to be answered.

"_Do you need a cab? Can you walk?"_

"_Not on my own. I can't go home like this."_

" '_Like this'?"_

Light let out an unsteady moan, flinching away from L's touch, which had just skimmed over his stomach. L pauses, then carefully lifts the shirt - casual, not his school uniform - from the abused skin beneath.

"_Light? Where are y-"_

"_Here, genius."_

"…_you look like you're in pain, Light."_

"_I am." _

L's eyes grew a bit wider, frozen as he stared at the red marks that marred Light's abdomen. Long, crisscrossed lines, enough to make L think that…no. No, really, Light was a fighter, he wouldn't have fallen prey to such tactics.

"…_ah-go a little slower, I can barely walk."_

"…_is there something wrong with your legs? Are they hurt?"_

"_Uh-uh, not my legs, but my-…"_

"_What?"_

"_It just hurts to move."_

Lashes. L can hardly believe someone has taken a whip of some sort to Light so viciously.

"_Ow-ah…damn…nnnn…"_

"_Light?"_

"…_.."_

"_Are you awake still?"_

"……"

"_Apparently not."_

L placed his finger tips on the area of reddened flesh, watching Light shift slightly. His mouth was set in a tense way, making little sounds of pain. L moved his hands though the air just above his body, placing them on his chest again. Light sighs, possibly from the relief of pressure being removed from his stomach. L hovers over Light, mouth poised over his lips, breath coming in soft wisps. "Light? Can you hear me?"

A light gust almost into his mouth is the only answer; it tastes distinctly of rain, oddly enough. L begins slowly talking, quietly, breathing over Light's lips. L searches his memory as he talks, because he can't really remember how to treat lash wounds…he could have sworn that he read something about them, but his mind was blank, no matter how much he thought on the subject.

And for the sake of Light, he was really thinking hard.

L cannot remember the last time he had to think _hard_ - it usually just came to him, easily accessible. Nothing was ever too complicated…perhaps he was distracted now? Probably, considering his position over the young genius, who was knocked out.

Suddenly, Light's lips move, his tongue licking over his lips, and L - unaccustomed to being taken off guard - gets a quick taste of him without meaning to.

Light blinks his eyes open, making a 'mmm' sound, then stops what would have been more movement on account of three things:

1. L is hovering over him.

2. His body hurts so much that at that moment he went into temporary shock.

3. He had just licked L's lips (on accident).

"…Light, glad to see you're conscious."

"…glad to be conscious."

If someone had written it down, their conversation would have sounded fairly neutral - slightly sarcastic, not without their not-quite-animosity towards each other, coupled with a strange companionship, along with reluctant respect.

But at the moment, Light was currently blushing, and L was watching him with a very interested expression, and not without a slight flush to his face as well.

As a nervous gesture, Light's tongue - no longer taking orders from his brain - flicked across his lips again, grazing L's mouth a second time.

This time, Light jerks back, snapping his mouth shut, and L pulls away abruptly, leaving a very awkward silence. Or what would have been an awkward silence, had it not been interrupted by a small gasp of pain from Light.

Feelings forgotten, L hurried forward, at Light's side, arm resting around his shoulders. "Should I call you father?"

"No. Just- just get a first aid kit or something. Cool water, wash…cloth…"

"Light?"

He was asleep again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know I am erratic. I cannot help my flights of fancy. Well? What did you think? This will continue, but it won't be as long as Tame Me was. I have a few ideas for a Yoh/Hao fic, and another Death Note fic…LxLight, as always.

Meh. This wrapped up nicely enough, but I couldn't be bothered with the disclaimer or A/N until the end, because my fingers were busy trying to convey the image in my head…got it from the rain sound off a MP3 thingy of death note - from episode 25 - rain…and L and Light…

Meh, I need more pretty fics with that feeling…by the way, in this scene, it was not raining outside, but the sky was all gray and silver, hinting at rain soon to come…my favorite weather…

Disclaimer: Lovely L and Luscious Light and rocking Death Note do not belong to me. I really would like to have them, though.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Yes, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I moved, and got cut off from my net. Sad. But I saw 1408 today, which was awesome. And I did know what I was going to write, even if I didn't actually write it for…a really long time. I didn't even remember that I wrote in present tense, and was like…oh shitake. But! I shall do my best to not jump tenses…I've started like eight more stories…so impulsive…

Disclaimer: Not mine. The two lovely boys are not mine, and neither is the Death Note.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A black pain bleeds in the back of Light's head, and he doesn't open his eyes for the fear of making it worse. Because more pain is not what he desperately craves for at the moment. He inhales through his nose, noting that something cold was pressed to that same ache. But what is it? Now he just _had_ to open his eyes, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

Light does so, and - like a slap in the face - realizes that his head is resting in Ryuzaki's lap.

After a few moments of staring at the detective, whose eyes were closed, he notices _something else _- that Ryuzaki was sitting. On the coach. _Correctly. _And also, that the something cold is an icepack. The pain reminds him of getting hit in the nose; it was that kind of pain that hurt so much in such a way that it almost made you laugh.

He tilts his head, and the small movement causes Ryuzaki to open his eyes, glancing down. A small smile tugged at his lips. His very, very pale-

"Light-kun." Blink. "Are you alright?" Blink.

Oh, was he supposed to say something now? The teenager licks his lips. "Y-" Wait, was he? "…you're not sitting like you usually do."

"Hm? Oh, yes. It seemed rather…impractical, given the situation." The black haired eccentric lifts his hand - which had been resting on Light's chest, he now notices - and nips at it. "And you did not answer my question."

"I'm not dead or dying. Does that answer your question?"

Ryuzaki's eyes flicker from nothing to his face. "You are being sarcastic. That's good." He blinks again, returning his stare to the space of air in front of him. Light sits up, wincing slightly, trying to figure out exactly how to avoid any excess pain.

There's a shift, and L vacates the spot and moves to the chair across from Light, who's moving as carefully and as little as possible. "First thing's first; you will be taking a few days off to recuperate, obviously."

"What about the other task force members?" Light cuts in, thinking of his father. Or Matsuda. Or anyone asking about his condition.

"I told them we had hit a lead that we will be taking care off. They are to take some time off until contacted." L draws his feet up, toes curling and uncurling to grip the seat edge.

"…and they believed you?" His question comes a little late - Light was distracted by the movement of L's toes.

L looks honestly puzzled. "Why wouldn't they?"

"You don't seem the time to take the day off. For anything."

L shrugs, and continues with their earlier topic. "Second, do you know who did this to you?"

Light's fingers give a little twitch.

"Takeshi Hiyochi. Koriyu Yamaka. Daisuke Kitawa. And Hoichi Tsunade. All boys from my school."

Dead silence wraps around the two, Light blank, and L appearing slightly startled.

"…and do you know why?"

This time, Light's finger's don't simply twitch; it's like a fast jerk, almost spasmodic.

"Yes."

L asks the obvious question. "Well, why?" He searches the teen's expression for anything; anger, hurt, shame, shock…and sees nothing in return.

_This isn't my fault. I did nothing to deserve this, so obviously I'm not at fault. Even if it is true, I did nothing to warrant such violence, so there's no need to lie…_

Light snaps himself out of his inner monologue before L can panic. "They thought I was gay." He speaks as if he weren't terribly hurt right now, as if he were perfectly fine and impervious to any such pain. Not quite arrogance, more like…confidence laces his words. As if words had been the only thing thrown at him.

L, if possible, looks even more surprised. "And…are you?"

Light blinks. _What does _that_ have to do with anything?_ He opens his mouth, as if to say no, then stops. And offers a shrug, conveying his thoughts.

_Maybe._

L smiles a little, making a 'hmm' sound before standing. "I see. Well, we shall inform the school of their activities, won't we? I'll do that now, in fact."

Light watches him wander over to the kitchen, holding the slim cell phone in his hand while rummaging through the refrigerator. Typical.

Since his head still hurts, he lifts the ice pack again, pondering what _might_ happen if his fellow classmates will hear about _why_ the four boys will be suspended - which Light is sure they will be. The boys will be suspended, and the other students will find out.

Light pinches the bridge of his nose, half expecting it to start bleeding on top of everything else, and listens to L speak in the back ground.

A spike of pain rips over his stomach, and he only just remembers what the skin under his shirt looks like. Falling limply onto his side, trying not to pull or compress or even touch the skin in any way, Light stiffly keeps his arm resting on his side.

_Ow. Ow. GOD. Ow. _

Finally, one arm on his side, hand dangling just over his stomach while the other was used as a pillow for his head, the pain dulls enough to ignored. L was still talking on the phone, but it was so quiet that Light couldn't decipher the words.

"…Light-kun. Your teacher wishes to meet with you and the other students involved tomorrow…he wants to know if you can go."

"Sure." Light mutters.

The hovering form of L disappears back into the kitchen.


End file.
